1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of fish and game management.
More particularly, this invention relates to artificial fish habitats.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a variety of underwater structures for sheltering targeted species of fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen over the years have observed that certain species of freshwater fish thrive in lakes having large amounts of underwater vegetation and other types of bottom cover. Certain types of cover make ideal hiding places for small fish escaping from predators, while other types of cover serve to conceal the larger, predatory fish as they are about to ambush their prey. Still other cover is preferred for activities such as spawning, resting, and feeding.
It has also been observed, conversely, that lakes and other aquatic systems having small amounts of bottom cover have smaller populations of fish. Fortunately, lakes having an inadequate amount of naturally occurring cover can be improved by artificial additions such as automobile tires, hardwood or softwood trees, and brush bundles. In addition, cobble and boulder beds or suspended boxes of gravel can be provided to increase the number of suitable spawning sites.
One problem with some of the commonly used habitat additions, such as trees and brush bundles, is that they deteriorate rapidly when submerged. Another problem is a tendency to drift away from their original locations. Drifting structures are difficult to monitor and sustain.
In response to the problem of deterioration, various attempts have been made to construct alternative habitats from modern plastics. One plastic fish habitat which has been successfully used in fisheries is a bass ambushing cover structure sold under the name "Fish 'N Tree" or "Fish 'N Forest" by Plastics Research and Development Corporation, a subsidiary of EBSCO. The "Fish 'N Tree" comprises a central stalk made from modular units measuring three feet long, with a number of flat, leaf-like structures extending radially outwardly from the stalk. When fastened to the bottom of an aquatic system, the stalk floats upwardly like kelp, thus providing security cover and ambush sites for large, predatory fish such as bass.
Although satisfactory for concealing large, predatory fish, structures such as the "Fish 'N Tree" do not meet all the life requirements of all species of fish. They do not provide adequate escape for small prey fish such as crappies; nor do they offer enough concealment for spawning. Accordingly, other types of structures are needed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a number of differing fish habitat structures for meeting various life requirements of different types of fish.
Another object of the invention is the provision of fish habitat structures which resist deterioration when submerged.
And another object of the invention is to provide adequately anchored fish habitat structures which do not go adrift when subjected to changing currents.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of artificial fish habitats for hiding small prey fish.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide darkened cavities for concealing spawning catfish.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of ambush sites for large predatory fish.
And a further object of the invention is to provide artificial fish habitat structures with sufficient surface area for algal attachment.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of artificial fish habitat structures, according to the foregoing, which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and simple to install.